Join The NEW Clique
by DeniishaBaybee
Summary: Do you want to be the new Massie, Alicia, Dylan , Kristen , or Kuh-laire? Sure you can because the clique is in highschool and middle school newbies are here to run the show fill out the application
1. Chapter 1

Yes! Yes that's right.

I'm starting a new clique. No it isn't illegal. I do not own the clique. But … I'm changing some of the ideas. Want to be in the new clique of 5 ?

Well Fill Out This Application !

**Name :**

**Age:**

**Alpha Or Beta:**

**Size Cups (im no perv):**

**Hair Length:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**DOB:**

**Alpha Qualities:**

**Personalities:**

**Q/A:**

**Your most loyal beta likes your crush and starts to flirt with him…what do you do ?**

**Why should **_**you **_**be chosen for the New Generation of the Clique?**

**What will you do If you are labeled a LBR ?**

**What's your style?**

**5. Fave Starbucks Drink: **


	2. Update

**People Trying Out For:**

**Alpha: Danielle Terrence, Marie Anders, Maxine Greenburg, **

**Betas: **Victoria Clark, Charlotte Ann Smith, Jennifer Bower, Mikaela Taran Miller, Monique Steel

**I Need 2 More People, Or More 3**

**Please Try Out So We Can Get The Story Started !**


	3. Resultts!

**Well It's Been Hard Thinking But I Picked Who I Want To Be The Parts And In The New Clique**

**Soo The Winnerss are….**

**Alpha: Danielle Terrence**

**Beta: Charlotte Ann Smith **

**Other Member: Victoria Clark**

**Other Member: ****Mikaela Taran Miller.**

**Other Member: Monique Steel **

**Congrats To All The Winners Now For the Other Parts:**

**Older Clique:**

**Alpha: Lola Canter**

**Beta: Marie Anders**

**Other Member: Maxine Greensburg **

**Other Member: Avangeline Heart**

**Other Member: Jennifer Bower**

**Extra: Zaira Perez, Kitty Hart**

**Thanks For All The People Who Tried Out Sorry If You didn't Get The Part You Wanted !**


	4. Eighth Grade Here I Come

**Terrence Estate**

**Bedroom**

**Wednesday, September 7****th**

**7:02 A.M.**

Danielle Terrence yawned as she barely made it out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Mimi, how do you like…this Calvin Klein halter top, these black fitted capris, and these platform Miu Miu's," Danielle put her hands on her hips and waited for her Shitzu's reply.

_Yip!Yip!Yip!_

"Of course! You always know the top fashion that's why I love you, Mimi," Danielle hugged her dog and over-examined herself when she looked in the mirror.

**CharChicka: my gawd Dani I need ur help pront!**

**Dani3sU: what**

**CharChicka: Coco Chanels or Christian Diors?**

**Dani3sU: Send pic**

Danielle looked at Charlotte's outfit.

**Dani3sU: Deff Christian Diors**

**CharChicka: thnkx c u n' 10**

**Dani3sU is offline.**

Mygawd, Charlotte looked much better than her. Danielle quickly dialed Charlotte's number into her Sidekick and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Dani," Charlotte picked up.

"I was thinking, maybe you shouldn't wear that outfit. It makes you look more 30 than 16. Howabout if yew wear the Rue21 tube top, the grey jeggings, and the platform Chanels you'll be purfect 16." Danielle felt a pain of guilt in her gut.

"But, I had it all planned and everyone thinks its kayoote. And you hate Rue21,"

"I'm sure you can pull it off, it gives you a whole A minus." Danielle tried to hold back laughter.

"Whateves." Charlotte hung up.

Mean? Yeah, that was Danielle Terrence and she could care less. Danielle was beautiful, intelligent, and confident, always had the gossip, and was always in control. She hid her insecurities well, and with all these traits she still manages to be a good friend (most of the time anyway). Danielle is what many call the hottest girl in school, with her FULL Italian heritage, curvy body, and perfected mysterious smile, she had all the boys falling at her feet and all the girls glaring at her in envy. Danielle had so much control of the school that if she put in one bad word about you and a little help from her Beta's, the whole school was against you. Danielle has everything that an A-list Alpha should have including billions of dollars, her daddy is one of the ten richest men in the world, ranking at number 6, and her family is really wealthy. Danielle acts calm and collected, but, if you threaten her status, she becomes a pissed off female dawg. She may seem like she is perfect, but, on the inside she is full of insecurities and is really quite sensitive.

"Dani-," Her mom yelled from the bottom off the steps.

"I know, I know, I'm coming. Geesh, take a chill pill?" Danielle walked down the stairs and told her body to chill out and just be confident.

"Aww, James come see our star!" Julie Terrence took pictures of her daughter.

"Well hello photographer," Danielle stopped on the steps.

"Huh?" Julie giggled.

"Well you're taking photos of me, you must be a photographer," Danielle threw one of her famous comebacks.

"You, now go on, Vinny is waiting for you," Julie pushed her daughter.

Danielle walked with total confidence as she looked at her image in the window.

"Vi yew are, Miss Terrence," Vinny opened the door.

"First stop Charlottes," Danielle threw her tote in the back seat. They pulled up to a marvelous mansion that was surrounded with gates. Charlotte's house was of peach color and you could see the humongous pool from the front.

"I'll go get her." Danielle stopped by the gates and punched in the house system code.

"Hello Myz Terr-uhnce! Charlotte will be rygh wif yew, just hang out in here," Roberta, Charlottes housekeeper, opened the door. Inside of the house was obviously much grander than the outside. There was a closet just off the main entrance that was meant for the coats and hats of guests, but 'closet' just wasn't the right word. It was the size a small bedroom in a normal house, and could probably accommodate a good size bed if ever the family wanted a bit of isolation for a while.

**Farha: w8n out front 4 u hurry**

**Charlotte: here**

"Danielle! I missed you foreves, how was your trip to Australia?" Charlotte hugged Danielle tighter than normal.

"We'll talk about it inside the car."

"La mamá y el Padre que salgo le ven luego," Charlotte said her goodbyes to her parents. Ever since Charlotte gone on her vacation to Spain and Rome she always had to show off her Spanish to impress her friends.

"So how was your vacation?" Charlotte whipped her hair from her lipglossed lips.

"It was beautiful! The water was like 5 times cleaner than mine at home and that's impossible. Then, I met this hawt Australian guy who I had an ah-mazing time with." Danielle smiled to herself. This summer she met this awesome guy who she was sad to leave. He had a perfect chisled jaw line, completely tan skin, obis green eyes, and dimples; he was total model material.

"Mono, I had an amazing summer too, obviously. I met Paulo, a major hawt Spanish celeb, I partied at the teen nightclubs and I was in a music video!" Charlotte squealed.

"Whata biggie," Danielle rolled her eyes. They then pulled up into Victoria Clark's house.

"Hey guys," Victoria stood by the door.

"Oh…my…gawd!"


	5. Jealousy Is Your New Best Friend

**WESTCHESTER, NY **

The Limo

Wednesday, September 7th

7:22 A.M.

Charlotte Smith's mouth was still on the floor when Victoria open the door of the Escalade.

"V…V…Victoria! Is that yew?" Charlotte closed her eyes and opening them again hoping this was all a dream.

Victoria was transferred from 3rd in command into I'm All "_Beta"_. Her hair was transferred from shoulder length strawberry blonde hair into extensioned-beneath the boobs auburn curly hair, her peach skin transferred to tan skin, she got bangs right above the eyelashes, and her teeth were perfectly straight.

She then hugged a guy and gave him a 23 second love-kiss.

"Yeah, it's Victoria who else would I be? Vic?" Victoria hoped in the limo.

"Babe, I'll miss you,"

"Bye,"

"Who's he?" Danielle folded her arms.

"Daniel. My 10th grader boyfriend who has a car! How awesome?" Victoria giggled and pulled out her phone.

**Victoria: WHATS DANIELLES DEAL? USUALLY SHELL HUG ME . SHE HASN'T LOOKED ME ONCE!**

**Charlotte: WELL IDK. MAYB SHES JEALOUS..OOPS DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT SHELL BE SO MAD. **

"What are you guys texting about?" Danielle said with her eyes still on the road.

"Well I'm texting Daniel," Victoria lied.

"And I'm texting…Mikaela,"

"Tell her we are coming like now,"

_Phew. Close One!_

"OMG! Guys! Hey, I missed you so much!" Mikaela hugged Danielle and sat next to Victoria. "Woah! Victoria you look like Danielle…,"

**Charlotte: BUT BETTER**

**Mikaela: BUT BETTER**

"One more stop, letz maek ih qwick." Vinny stepped on the gas.

**Mikaela: R U OKAY?**

**Danielle: IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF 7****TH**** GRADE… COULDN'T BE HAPPIER THAT MY BEST FRAND LOOKS BETTA THAN ME AND MY OTHER BEST FRIEND GAWT A BOYFRIEND MONIQUE GOT A NOSE PIERCING AND EVERY1 LOVES U.**

**Mikaela: DATS NOT TRU**

**Danielle: SURE IT IS. NOW STOP TXTIN ME. UR BEIN ANNOYING.**

Mikaela moved over close to the window and her eyes started burning.

"Mickey you okay?"

"Obviously. Right Danielle?" Mikaela rolled her eyes and applied some gloss.

"Oh Mikaela, that hurts…somewhere,"

**Danielle: DISTGUSTING. **

"Bite me."

"Stawp being so…ghetto,"

Everyone in the limo became silent. Then, Monique broke the silence by hopping in.

"OMG! Mikaela stawp!"

**CHAPTER 3 SPOILERS.**

**MIKAELA & DANIELLE FIGHT? NOT SO CLASSY. **

**THEY ALL "TRY" TO DEFEAT DANIELLE. **

**THE OLDER CREW COMES IN AND HELPS DANIELLE.**

**WHO WINS?**

**FIND OUT NEXT.**


End file.
